


Drabble #16

by NovaCaelum



Series: SilverFlint Drabbles [15]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: 17.12.18 - Contempt, Pray, Glass.





	Drabble #16

Silver wasn't sure when things had changed, how he ended up feeling like he wasn't trying to walk on glass any longer but he liked it. Flint no longer looked like a picture of contempt; instead his words were soft, his fingers far too gentle. More than what Silver deserved. It was almost like living in a dream and Flint's arms were like a cloud that he never wanted to leave.

Even as Flint reminded Silver how real everything was between them, Silver still felt it was necessary to begin praying, just so it all didn't slip away from him.


End file.
